Desert Sunset
by Jinn Twins
Summary: Random ObiWan oneshot, he watches a sunset on Tatooine while talking with QuiGon.


Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Don't sue. I also don't own the line from Batman Begins.

A/N: Random Obi POV. This bunny bit really hard, I just had to write it... It's purely a Yavië work, Anij had nothing to do with it.

**Desert Sunset**

I must agree that the sight of the setting suns of Tatooine is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. But as I sit here atop the sandy cliffs, I begin to see them as sorrowful as well.

In a way, I see both the Republic and the Jedi Order reflected in the glowing orbs. They were glorious while they lasted, certainly- but now they've both fallen, sunken beneath the cloak of night. Staining the sky red, they remind me of the bloody end to the Jedi. Such a longstanding monument, torn down so quickly.

The long day, over after a few brief minutes of a sunset.

But how could something so melancholy be so beautiful? It represents nothing but death and destruction. Turning my head, I can see the darkness encroaching upon the Jundland Wastes. So like the galaxy now, under the dark hand of the Republic...

_/Obi-Wan... think more carefully about it./ _

_/Master? I'm still not used to having you here, after you being, well- dead- for so long. It's so odd, seeing you now, after you'd fallen, as if you were still alive./ _

Sighing slightly, I turned to look at the blue form sitting on the cliffside next to me, appearing to watch the sunset as well. _/But what should I be thinking about, Master/ _

_/The sunset. To see not only the light dying now, but to think of what will come from it. Use your analogy that you used earlier, with the Jedi and the Republic./ _

_/Well... like the suns, they've both set, and turned to the Darkness- like the Force, too. But then- looking at you, and me, and Master Yoda on Dagobah, I suppose there is some light there too. Like the stars, maybe/_

Qui-Gon smiled at this. _/Exactly. But then think about Luke and Leia. Don't the show some hope/ _

I thought about that for a moment. Hmmm... It appears that my old master, dead though he might be, had a point.

_/Yes. They do, I suppose. But if the Jedi hadn't fallen in the first place, we wouldn't be needing that./_

_/Obi-Wan, you know how skewed I was, and still am, i guess, against the Council and the Republic. You couldn't possibly call either one uncorrupted./_

_/But the darkness now is even worse! Emperor Palpatine is far worse than anything before.../ _

Qui-Gon broke into the middle of my sentence. _/Padawan/_

_/Yes Master/_

_/Why do we fall/_

He had asked me this everything I tripped when I was growing, or disarmed while sparring, and the answer came automatically.

_/So we can learn to pick ourselves up. Why/ _

_/Think about it. The Republic falling like this provided the perfect opportunity for it to rebuild. The Rebellion is now full of more honest people dedicated to their cause, and the Jedi themselves will be able to reform, not near as restrictive as they were in our times./ _

We both fell silent for a while, as the suns sank completely below the horizon. Maybe... of course... my Master was right. After some more thinking, I suddenly remembered a project that I'd done at some point in my education, about a mythical creature from a historical culture. I'd gotten quite into the project, I knew Qui-Gon would remember it. The discussion at hand had made me think of it...

_/Master? Remember when I did that project on an old mythical bird- called a phoenix/ _

Qui-Gon's face split into a wide grin. _/Yes, Padawan. A perfect example in this case. The one who, at the end of its life, exploded into glorious flame, to be reborn from the ashes/_

_/Yes. I guess the brilliant fiery colours- Sith colours- made me think of it. It makes me feel a lot better- to know that there is hope for the Jedi Order... that as the night draws to a close, the sun will rise again, and banish darkness from the galaxy./ _

Now that it was totally dark out, I stood up, stretched, and turned to go back to my modest dwelling. Qui-Gon looked unusually pleased with himself, as he used to after a particularly successful lesson.

_/Never forget the power of hope, Padawan. I'll be back tomorrow, but for now, may the Force be with you./ _

_/May the Force be with you too, Master./ _

As his image slowly faded away, I turned to the direction where the Lars household was, then to the sky, in the direction of the Alderaan system. The suns will rise again, for the whole galaxy to be bathed in their light. The darkness could never prevail...

On that positive note, I retired inside. That night, my dreams were filled not only with red sunsets, but of elegant, flaming birds bursting from brilliant sunrises.

**FIN**

Well then... Yavië's first real oneshot... yea or nay? Please review... you make little fanfic writers happy.

WARNING TO FLAMERS: YOUR FLAMES **WILL** BE USED TO ROAST YOU AS SACRIFICES TO THE GODS OF PLOT BUNNIES. Don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
